


Spock's Injury and the Broken Turbolift

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: Based off of this prompt by @tosmyheartaway on tumblr. " The landing party has just come back. Spock is injured. McCoy is bringing Spock to the sickbay. That's when a malfunction causes the turbolift to not open. "





	

Bones sped out of the turbo lift like his life depended on it. His didn't but Spock's definitely did. He arrived at the transporter room just as Spock appeared, his clothes covered in green. It was horrifying. They couldn't beam him directly to sickbay, some dumb repairs should never be made when they've got a landing party off the ship, but he couldn't think about that now. He and some red shirts lifted Spock onto a bed and Bones took off again, back to the turbo lift. Jim was yelling something but McCoy dismissed it, barreling down the hallway wanting to get Spock fixed. The ship needed him. Once in the turbolift Bones shouted to go to the sickbay and immediately turned to look at Spock. He could see the pain in his eyes as they looked at each other. 

"Dammit Spock!" McCoy shouted, skipping right over his tricorder he had with him, his hands ghosting over Spock's body. This was serious and it required some old fashioned examination. He didn't know where to start, it seemed like he was bleeding from everywhere. The turbolift suddenly stopped, lights going out before emergency lights came on. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bones screamed, walking over to the comm. "Scotty?! Scotty? Come in!" There was only silence. 

"Doctor." Spock whispered out. McCoy went to his side instantly. "I'm not sure if I'm going to survive if we are stuck in here for very long." 

"You will not die on me Spock! Don't say that! Don't you dare!" Bones ordered, waving a finger at Spock. Spock nodded once before shutting his eyes. "No no no. No shutting your eyes! That's how we get into trouble! Let me just see what I'm working with here." McCoy picked up his tricorder, waving it over Spock and examining the results. "Oh! Ok, we might be ok! No internal damage, you're just bleeding all over. Ok." McCoy ripped off Spock's shirt, they really needed to get thicker fabric, no wonder Jim's shirt is always ripped that was too easy. There were hundreds of tiny holes all over Spock's torso, all leaking his emerald blood. Bones sighed and then got to work. He found Spock's phaser and began to dismantle it. 

"Doctor, may I ask what you are doing?" Spock questioned, his voice broken. Bones was at the same time using Spock's torn shirt to sop up the blood. 

"How about you mind your own buisness?!" Bones snapped, trying to reprogram the phaser and keep pressure on Spock's torso was something that was not meant to be done simultaneously. Bones took a deep breath, threw Spock's wet remnants of a shirt to the corner and took his off, as well as his boots. 

"Doctor?" Spock inquired, no doubt in tremendous pain. 

"Alright Spock, this is not conventional, but we're stuck in a damn turbolift, one of us with about a thousand tiny holes in them, so this is not a conventional situation. So, bare with me." Bones said, as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Spock. He sat lightly on Spock's crotch, his knees against Spock's side. He hoped to God that the cameras weren't working to see this. Jim would have a field day and probably pass around a picture of them two as his holiday card. Bones ripped his shirt as well, placing it on Spock's torso, then moving up to sit on it. Spock grunted, and McCoy apologized under his breath. 

"Do you need help with that doctor?" Spock asked. Bones sighed, he hated to ask a dying man for assistance, but if he did this wrong he could blow this turbolift to pieces. 

"Yes." He answered and handed it over. He scooted back down, sitting on Spock's crotch. Rearranging his shirt, which was already half wet with blood. Spock was losing way too much blood and he knew it. Spock worked quickly on the phaser, Bones blotting at his wounds. 

"You are making something to cauterize my wounds am I correct?" Spock questioned. 

"Yes, thank you." Bones answered sullenly, he didn't want to lose Spock. Spock handed over the phaser and bones threw his shirt over by where Spock's was. "Usually I put people out when I do this Spock, but I can't do that and if I don't do this now you could die."

"I understand, please proceed." Spock replied. Bones sighed then began. As he started the first one Spock froze in pain, his body extremely tense. McCoy worked as quickly as possible, but he was practically burning Spock's entire torso and it felt like it was taking forever. Spock's hands came down, gripping Leonard's legs. 

"How did this happen?" McCoy questioned, he was trying to take Spock's mind off of the pain. 

"Some new weapon technology." Spock replied as calmly as possible. McCoy turned off the phaser and wiped away excess blood to make sure the bleeding had been stopped. Once he saw no new blood pooling out, he slumped down, tears pouring from his eyes. He dropped the phaser, covering his face with his trembling hands. 

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Spock wondered, his hands still lightly resting on McCoy's thighs. Bones chuckled, looking at Spock. 

"I didn't want to lose you. Jim would have killed me." Bones joked, running his hand across the cauterize wounds again just to check. 

"I doubt you failing to prevent my death would turn the captain into a murderer." Spock answered. Bones laughed loudly, leaning down to hug Spock. He sighed as he pulled back, but Spock leaned up on his elbows as he did, their faces suddenly less that a foot apart. "Thank you doctor, you have saved my life countless times and I have yet to show my gratitude." 

"No problem, Mr. Spock." Bones answered in a whisper. His heart was beating too fast and he felt incredibly warm. Spock looked down at where McCoy was sitting. Bones met his eyes, then without thinking started to grind down onto Spock. Spock rose his eyebrow, before Bones grabbed Spock's face with both hands and crashed their lips together. It was this moment that Bones let out all of the pent up emotion he had for Spock after all of these years. All of the anger and lust, all into this one kiss. 

"Doctor McCoy!! Mr Spock!!" Scotty came over the com. They immediately pulled apart, both out of breath. 

"Yes, Mr Scott?" Spock answered plain as day, he was too good at hiding things. 

"Aye! Sir, I'm so glad you're alive! Is the doctor there with you?" Scotty exclaimed. 

"Yes." 

"Good! We'll have the turbolifts up and running in short order! We're having technical difficulties, but we've solved the problem." 

"I'm looking forward to your report." Spock responded, his hands still gripping McCoy's back, not intending on letting him go. 

"Aye sir!" Scotty was out. 

"Well, glad I could help you Mr. Spock." McCoy said, dismounting Spock, coughing awkwardly. Spock laid back down. 

It was an awkward next few minutes until the turbolift doors opened, nurses pulled Spock's bed into a room, and Bones finally got a glimpse of what he looked like in the reflection of some glass. He was a complete mess. He had green all over his hands and his face. His crotch was especially dark as well as his chest that had been pressed against Spock's. He closed his eyes for a minute once sitting down in his office. Why did everything have to be so damn confusing? He sighed then got up storming into the room where doctors were checking over Spock. 

"Spock!" He yelled, only earning an eyebrow raise. "After you get cleaned up, meet me in my quarters so we can continue to discuss what we were discussing in the turbolift." 

"About the captain being a murderer?" 

"No, after that..." He winked. 

"While you were straddling me?" Spock questioned. The two nurses looked at McCoy, shocked. Bones sighed again and they looked away smiling at each other. 

"Just come by my quarters for dinner." Bones ordered then walked off. 

"I'll look forward to it doctor." Spock said, just loud enough for McCoy to hear before leaving sickbay smiling.


End file.
